First Division of the Krab Monarchy
'''The First Division of the Krab Monarchy '''is the first in a line of 5 caravan divisions of high-ranked soldiers under the rule of Squidward Tentacles, the 9th monarchy of the kingdom of Bikini Bottom. It is lead by Quinn Krabs, the eldest son of Mr. Krabs, who has since become an extreme pessimist due to the death of his father. Like the SheeBookie, despite being under governmental rule, the caravan acts more like a gang than a government organization, smuggling weed, drugs, and often murdering. However, because the government are connected with them, they are not prosecuted. Members There are 8 members of the first division, each very high in rank. They are as follows: Quinn Krabs - Leader. A very serious and pessimistic crab, he is the son of Mr. Eugene Krabs, and hates the world because of his father's death. He has a fondness for smoking, and is very close to his fellow caravan member, Tomoki Sawamura. Cajun Fox - A very laid back individual, and a hipster. He seems to talk in Japanese haikus. He is very skilled at cooking, and can keep the group fed wherever they go. Tomoki Sawamura - A computer hacker and techonology genius. She is usually very quiet, and only speaks when she deems necessary. However, she is shown to get very angry when someone messes with her computer. She seems to take an interest in apocalyptic scenarios. She is very well known outside of the group. She is very close to the leader of the group, Quinn Krabs. Albert Witchfinder - A tall, lanky metalhead member of the group. He has a deep English accent. He is notorious for his interest in fantasy tales, death, heavy metal music, and poetry. He also detests Christianity, though he sometimes carries a cross around his neck to protect the rest of the division from evil. He is also shown to be very snarky at times. Patrick Star - A chubby starfish boy, who is very upbeat and always happy. He is also very strong, and is capable of saving any of his fellow members who are in danger. However, the downside to his abilities is that he is incredibly dumb, and often has to be reminded multiple times to do simple things. According to Quinn, the only reason Patrick joined the caravan was because Squidward Tentacles wanted him gone. Para-Dice - A cat alien, who is very mysterious and always playful. She is also very fast, and is capable of running from place to place. However,she can get tired when she runs. The reason Para-Dice joined the group was because she won a race. Johnny C. - An insane mass murderer, who was also a previous member of the SheeBookie, but banished because he triggered the Buster Call on Saimoe. He joined the caravan so he could have another government oriented job. Johnny at first despised his fellow caravan members, and came very close to killing them all, but eventually accepted them as friends. Dib - A serious, somewhat odd scientist obsessed with the paranormal. He is good friends with his fellow caravan member Patrick Star, though he can sometimes be annoyed by his stupidity. He is also good friends with Tomoki Sawamura, given the fact that they both share an interest in technology and the paranormal. Job in the Government The first division has many jobs, but their main task is to capture criminals and turn them into the government. They have captured various dangerous criminals, such as Hiroe Atago and Doomguy II. Category:Organizations Category:Awesome People Category:Epics